


Google Giggles

by a_nonny_moose



Series: 100 Quote Prompts [5]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Pranks are pulled. The Googles realize they can feel. Dark is annoyed.





	Google Giggles

“This is the last chance we’re ever going to get!”

“Shut UP, Wilford.” Oliver shot him a glare before turning back to the shut-down Google_B. He lifted the marker again, steadying his arm, and went back to drawing an elaborate purple mustache over Google_B’s face. 

Wilford chuckled, twirling his own pink marker between his fingers, surveying Oliver’s handiwork. “I’m just saying, its not often that he shuts down without anyone else in the room.”

“Perhaps you are the reason.” 

“Play nice, Ollie.” 

Oliver hunched over his work, finishing the curly mustache with a small flourish. Stepping back to admire his work, he looked over at Wilford. “I fail to comprehend how you talked me into this.”

Wilford stepped forward, wiggling his own– real– mustache deviously. “Is it because I’m your favorite?” He leaned over Google_B, intent on drawing all over his cheeks and forehead.

Oliver nearly rolled his eyes. “As much as I believe that you’d like to have a friend, you must remember that the Googles and I are simply robots, Wilford.”

“I don’t think that’s entirely true,” Wilford said, sing-song.

“What’s that supposed to– what is THAT?” Oliver had finally looked over to see the beginnings of Wilford’s drawing.

“Shh, you’ll wake him.” Wilford winked before selecting another color, green this time, and turning back to Google_B.

Oliver shook his head in chagrin. There were footsteps outside.

“Oliver, have you seen Google Blue?” Google_R walked into the room, looking around politely. He froze, seeing Warfstache bending over his brother. “What are you doi–”

Oliver cut him off midsentence, dragging Google_R out into the hallway by the wrist. They left Wilford in the room, alone with Google_B, and Oliver cursed Google_G for being out of range.

“You realize that Google Blue is going to be distinctly upset when he starts up,” Google_R said, glaring. 

Oliver could only shrug. “Warfstache was bored. It was either this or pushing Bim down the stairs again; I decided that this option presented less opportunity for collateral damage.”

“You’re growing attached to him. To Bim.” Suddenly, Google_R was looking over Oliver with anger.

The yellow droid could feel something akin to fury rise in his voice. “I am incapable of such a thing. You should know that.”

Google_R began to speak, voice raised, before Oliver cut him off.

“Who are you to talk, you who nearly choked Wilford after his last escapade? Don’t talk to me about emotions.” Oliver was snarling, bristling, and Google_R looked him over in confusion. Oliver saw the hurt in his eyes. 

“I-it is objectively impossible for us to feel emotions,” he stuttered, backing down, “but I regret… I regret becoming upset.”

“Do not regret showing your emotions,” Google_R sad, voice low. “I– I understand.”

The brothers locked eyes for a moment, joined by their knowledge. They were feeling, becoming more empathetic, becoming more human. And yet… And yet, here they were, wire and metal and synthetic flesh. 

The silence was interrupted by a roar of fury. Wilford sprinted out of the Googles’ room, making for the stairs in a trail of glitter and laughter. Stomps sounded behind him, and Oliver and Google_R turned to see Google_B in the doorway, eyes alight in anger.

They stood still for all of a second before bursting out laughing, drawing the attention of the other Egos in the hall. 

Dark walked out of his room to investigate. The Host, hearing and predicting correctly what was happening, closed his door wand went back to this work. Bim, the Doctor, and Google_G walked out of the kitchen to stand next to Dark, bewildered at the scene before them.

Wilford, from the second floor, shouted, “That’s what you get for keeping me inside all day, robo-boy!”

Google_G looked from Oliver and Google_R, laughing and pointing; to Google_B, staring up the stairs and fuming. 

“I fail to understand the hilarity of the situation; however, I have to question the presence of the drawn phalli–”

“Google, despite your excellent programming, I have to question the validity of asking such a question.” Dark sneered, amused.

Dr. Iplier looked between them, eyes wide. If there was going to be another murder in this house, he didn’t want to be the one to clean up after them–

To his left, Bim snorted loudly before joining the Googles, laughing, pulling out his phone to take pictures.

Amid the unsympathetic, loud guffawing and Wilford’s victorious screeching, Google_B grumbled to himself. Even he, catching sight of himself in Bim’s phone, couldn’t resist for long, and he slowly cracked a smile.

Dark shook his head and stalked away, slamming his door against gales of laughter.


End file.
